


Love will have its sacrifices

by weirdoevolving



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoevolving/pseuds/weirdoevolving
Summary: What if Mattie didn't let Carmilla trad Laura's life for her?
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 12





	Love will have its sacrifices

"I will kill a god if I have too," Carmilla's threat rang out in the pit. Her heart, the barging chip, was beating fast while Carmilla waited for whatever game the death goddess wanted to play.

"I'm sorry, Carmilla. I can't do that for you." Mattie said. " You just got that life. I'm not going to let you throw it away."

"I don't care if I lose! Life without Laura is meaningless! I want to try to win her back, Mattie. At whatever cost." Carmilla was ready to play any game, whether it be chess or another ancient game. 

" As your sister, I don't want you to join me in the darkness. Live a long life, my dear." Mattie said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Get back here, you coward! I have something you want, so take it!" Carmilla screamed. Her voice echoed with no answer. "I don't want this," Carmilla whispered. She walked back to Laura's body. It looked like she just fell asleep. That all Carmilla needed to do was shake her awake but no. She's gone. 

Carmilla picked Laura's body up. Laura felt as light as a feather even without her vampire strength. She made her way to the stairs and started to go up.

"Carmilla, let me carry her body," Kirsch said as he reached for Laura, but Carmilla pulled away without a word. She was going to be the one to bring up her body.

"Leave her be, Kirsch," Mel told the frat bro while following behind Carmilla like a funeral procession. Kirsch joined the pair.

Up and up they went. Carmilla never stopped or put Laura's body down. She walked on like a robot while the other two went along without a word. After a while, bits of sunlight could be seen breaking through the darkness.

When Carmilla got out of the pit, she was greeted with tanks and guns pointed at her face. She walked on, ignoring everyone. She walked on with no real direction in mind. Several people tried to stop her. Some medics tried to take Laura, probably thinking she passed out or something. Carmilla didn't let them near her. That's when she heard someone call her name. 

"Carmilla," Carmilla looked over and saw Mr. Hollis jogging over to her. " Hey, Carmilla! Where's Laura?" he called out to her. Carmilla wanted to hide from him. She broke her promise to him. She couldn't face him, but she stopped walking anyways. She let him catch up to her. As he got closer to her, his face when from a happy smile to a worried frown. 

"Laura! Is she okay," he asked once he stood in front of Carmilla. He pressed his fingers to her neck. When he couldn't find any sign of her puls, he called out for a doctor.

"She's gone," Carmilla said softly. She fell to her knees, still hugging Laura's body to her chest. "She's gone, and it's my fault." Carmilla sobbed out. Mr. Hollis joined her on the ground. Carmilla repeatedly said sorry while Mr. Hollis stroked Laura's hair. Carmilla could hear people gathering around them. She heard them talking but didn't bother to respond until one voice caught her attention.

Carmilla looked up to see that Perry and Laf were standing near them talking. Perry was in regular clothes, and Laf's eye was adequately wrapped in a bandage. Seeing them standing there made hate and anger rush into Carmilla's veins. 

"You." Carmilla gently gave Mr. Hollis Laura's body before walking over to Laf. "It's your fault. Laura's dead because of you." Carmilla grabbed Laf by their collar.

"Carmilla, stop it! It's not their fault!" Perry cried out, trying to get Carmilla to let Laf go. 

"If it wasn't for you flying in, we could have killed the dean, and Laura would still be alive!"

"I wasn't about to let you kill my best friend," Laf said, trying to get Carmilla to let them go. Even though Carmilla was human again, Laf was weak from blood loss.

" Let me g-" Laf was cut off by Carmilla punching them in the face. They fell to the ground with a hard thud and a bloody nose. Carmilla was going in for another punch when someone stopped her. It was Danny, who was holding Carmilla's wrist. 

"Laura wouldn't want this," Danny's voice was firm, but pain could be heard. "Mel told me what happened. Laura did this to save you. Don't let Laura's sacrifice be in vain."

Carmilla pulled her wrist out of Danny's hand. Deep down, Carmilla knew Danny was right, but she didn't want to accept it. She went back to Mr. Hollis.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I couldn't save her, but I'll make this right. And Laura? I'll get you back," Carmilla pressed one last kiss to Laura's forehead before going back to the library to get books to help her with her plan.


End file.
